Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheet shipping racks and in particular, to racks for shipping flat glass sheets.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are taught various types of racks for shipping articles, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,071 and 3,963,122 teach racks for shipping automotive lites; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,780; 3,939,978 and 3,955,676 teach racks for shipping flat glass sheets and U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,799 teaches bins for shipping glass sheets of various configurations and dimensions. Although each of the prior art shipping racks or bins are acceptable for their intended purposes, it would be advantageous to provide a rack for shipping flat glass sheets that provides a planar supporting back wall and a planar front restraint to uniformly distribute restraining forces over an increased surface area of the sheets and provide for removal of the sheets from the side or front of the rack for ease of unloading the rack.